Don't Laugh At Me
by Sera1
Summary: Sad song fic, using the song "Don't Laugh At Me" Both Davis fans and Davis haters, read. Hopefully, it will make you think.


Me: This is a Davis sympathy fic, since a lot of people really don't like him, for some reason.

Firethroat: We don't own Digimon, or the song "Don't Laugh At Me."

Me: This was also written to make everyone think before making fun of someone else.

Vurso: Now, on with the fic.

*********************

Davis sighed sadly as he walked along the street, kicking a rock before him. No one truly liked him, it seemed.

He winced as he heard some harsh voices, followed by a quieter, meeker one. He looked up, to see a group of bullies pushing a smaller boy around. Davis's eyes narrowed as he stalked closer to them. Tossing the boys to the side, he shouted a few choice words after them as they ran.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked as he helped the poor kid stand. The boy quickly adjusted his glasses before nodding.

"Thanks for helping me, Mister."

"Hey, no problem. I went through the same thing myself, before I got contacts." Davis smiled and ruffled the boy's hair as he fell into step beside him.

__

I'm a little boy with glasses, the one they call the geek. 

The little boy, who Davis found out was named Jason, was happy to finally have someone to talk to that didn't try to ridicule or hurt him. And Davis found his enthusiasm refreshing.

Davis offered to buy Jason an ice cream at the park, and the younger boy agreed. While walking to the park, they had to pass through a lot of intersections. At one of them, the friends stood beside a quiet young girl that would have been much prettier if she actually smiled, which Davis told her so.

"I can't…" She mumbled, and Davis and Jason saw a flash of metal.

Davis merely smiled kindly, and said, "If people can't see past your braces, then they don't deserve to be your friends."

The girl mulled over this while they waited for the light to change, and then quietly walked off in a different direction. But before she had taken more than ten steps, she stopped, turned around, and gave a tiny, hesitant smile. Davis and Jason gave her a quick thumbs up, before turning the corner.

__

  
A little girl who never smiles, 'cos I got braces on my teeth. 

Davis and Jason walked along silently, each off in their own little world as they remembered what they had each been through… and how they had cried themselves to sleep…

__

And I know how it feels to cry myself to sleep. 

Davis and Jason finally reached the park, and watched while kids were picked for a soccer game while they ate their ice creams. Finally, all the children were picked, except one, and neither team seemed to want him. Eventually, unable to take any more, the poor boy ran back to his young mother. She put her arms around her son, and held him close, while the both of them tried to not listen to the jeering of the other children.

Davis's blood boiled, and red swam before his eyes.

__

I'm that kid on every playground, who's always chosen last.   
A single teenage mother, tryin' to overcome my past.   
You don't have to be my friend; is it too much to ask?

Davis silently stood, and walked up behind the kids. Finally, some of them noticed that something wasn't right, and turned around. The small gulps and gasps prompted the others to turn around, until they were all silently staring at the fuming Digi-Destined.

Davis didn't yell at them, like they were expecting. Instead, he slowly knelt, until he was eye-level with all the kids. Quietly, so quietly that they had to strain to hear him, he asked, "Why do you make fun of him?"

A boy, that seemed to be the leader, said, "Because no one likes him."

"Why? Have any of you ever tried to get to know him?" After exchanging many glances with each other, the children all meekly shook their heads no.

Davis merely sighed. "I'm not asking you to be his friend. But is it too much to ask to not make fun of him? Because how would you feel if you were in his place?" The kids looked down at their shoes, ashamed. Finally, one of them looked up, and beckoned the boy over. After a quick conversation with his mother, he silently walked over, clearly expecting to be laughed at again.

"Wanna play?" One of the girls asked, giving him a friendly smile. "You can be on my team."

Looking like all of his dreams had come true, the boy nodded. Davis smiled, then nearly laughed as his D-3 started to glow in a now familiar routine. Two beams of light shot out, one forming in front of the boy, and the other in front of the girl that had invited him to play. The lights slowly formed into D-3s, and into two digimon.

"Hello! I'm Tokomon!" The Digimon that had appeared in front of the boy chirped. The girl's new partner revealed herself as Nyaromon. Davis merely smiled as he walked back to talk with Jason.

__

Don't laugh at me, don't call me names.   
Don't get your pleasure from my pain.  
In God's eyes, we're all the same;  
Some day we'll all have perfect wings.  
Don't laugh at me. 

It was starting to get dark, so Davis offered to walk Jason back to his house, to which the boy gladly agreed. On the way there, they passed a man in his early thirties, clothed in rags and holding a sign that read, "Will work for food."

Davis dug in his pockets, and offered the rest of the money to the man, who, surprisingly, refused.

"I'd rather earn my keep, if it's all the same." Davis nodded silently, and, with his usual lack of tact, asked how the man had gotten that way.

The man sighed, and a far away look came into his eyes. "One day, I came home from work to find the front door open. I went inside, and found my wife and son, lying in a pool of blood, dead…" Tears came into his eyes as he continued. "I couldn't hold it together after that… finally, my boss fired me, and I was turned out on the streets…"

Davis silently pressed his money into the man's hand, and, cutting off his protests, said, "Buy yourself a good meal, and a nice change of clothes. And there's a store on Third Street that's hiring. Apply there." Not taking no for an answer, Davis and Jason walked on.

__

I'm the cripple on the corner; you pass me on the street.   
I wouldn't be out here begging if I had enough to eat.   
And don't think I don't notice that our eyes never meet. 

I lost my wife and little boy somewhere 'cross that yellow line.   
The day we laid 'em in the ground, was the day I lost my mind.   
An' right now, I'm down to holdin' this little cardboard sign. 

"It's sad that there are people out there that have to go through that…" Jason said mournfully.

"I know… but the world is a cruel place… the only thing we can do is to try to help others as much as we can, and to not stoop as low as some people do…" Davis replied, deep in thought. "Because, as much as people don't show it, it always hurts… Always…"

__

So don't laugh at me, don't call me names.   
Don't get your pleasure from my pain.  
In God's eyes, we're all the same;   
Some day we'll all have perfect wings.  
Don't laugh at me. 

"Jason… the thing that everyone has to realize, is that everyone's different… and that's a wonderful thing…"

"Like every Digimon is different?"

"Yeah. If everyone were the same, then it would all be boring. Some people…" Davis sighed. "Some people… just can't see that…"

__

I'm fat, I'm thin, I'm short, I'm tall;  
I'm deaf, I'm blind; hey, aren't we all?

Jason's mother thanked Davis for walking her son home, and Davis smiled. "You're welcome, ma'am. Could I talk to Jason for a minute?"

"Sure."

Quietly, Davis said, "Remember what I told you today… never make fun of anyone, no matter what."

"I'll remember…" And for the second time that day, Davis's D-3 glowed, forming into a sky blue D-3 and a cute In-Training.

Davis smiled and waved good bye to Jason, and his new partner, DemiVeemon. When he turned back to start on his way home, Davis chuckled softly to himself.

"Those bullies that were pushing Jason around are going to get quite the surprise tomorrow…"

__

Don't laugh at me, don't call me names.   
Don't get your pleasure from my pain.  
In God's eyes, we're all the same;  
Some day we'll all have perfect wings.  
Don't laugh at me.

*********************

Me: Okay… me know it's sad…

Firethroat: Moment of self-pity for all of us caused this.

Vurso: Please don't hurt us too badly for it.

Firethroat: Please, review… *Goes off to cry by himself. *

Vurso: Hmm… Firethroat crying… who'd a thunk it?

Me: Anyways… please don't hurt us…


End file.
